


【山组/SO】野良猫

by Sugita_Inochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugita_Inochi/pseuds/Sugita_Inochi
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【山组/SO】野良猫

*野良猫*

“综上所述，如果想要了解野猫的心情请先试着成为野猫吧！”

收音机啪地被按掉。

不良同学把口香糖吹出了一个泡泡，挠了挠戴着耳环的耳垂。

他点亮手机屏，一边看着锁屏上拿着鱼竿笑得一脸开心的青年，一边摸了摸嘴唇。

“要不要换个屏保呢。”

*

大野智去浅草出差两个月，回来就被班主任一个电话叫到了学校。

穿着恨天高的老师滔滔不绝地讲什么不能放任小孩子以自由，就算是再聪明不来学校上学也会跟不上进度的之类的话，大野只得频频点头鞠躬不停道歉，就这样子还挨了半个小时的教育才被放回家。

小先生拉着行李箱，拖着满身的疲惫慢慢悠悠地往地铁站走，一边走一边组织着语言好劝自家孩子好好上学。

虽说学霸君就算不去上学也一样拿第一就是了。

“我回来了——”

大野拉开防盗门进了玄关，正脱鞋的功夫，一个穿着迷彩服戴着耳环的金发少年蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来一把勾住他的脖子然后挂在他身上，接着撒娇卖萌一条龙，软了吧唧地喊了一声“哥哥～～～～”

可怜的小先生被这一撒娇把原本想好的台词儿都忘到了九霄云外，他顺了顺男孩儿后脑勺处软乎乎的头发，笑着问道：“翔君这几天有没有好好吃饭呀。”

樱井翔把头从他的颈窝里抬起来，亮晶晶的大眼睛眯成一道缝：“有哦。”

“可是哥哥不在家里我好寂寞。”

大野智，卒。

哎呀翔君好可爱，虽然现在长的比我还高。

对弟弟毫无原则的大野先生拍拍对方的溜肩：“那我们去买点儿吃的叭w”

*

嘛，结果就是他们俩围着桌子吃起了火锅。

樱井翔自己在家呆了两个月，不是点外卖就是瞎糊弄，这个连葱和韭菜都分不清的一级残障人士并不觉得自己脱离监护人两个月就能成为国家级自学成才大厨。

所以他根本就没怎么碰过那些锅。

现在久违地吃到哥哥做的饭，他一脸满足地往嘴里塞，哥哥做什么都好吃。

大野智喜欢看樱井翔吃东西，除了有成就感之外，还因为他吃起东西来腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的像只小仓鼠特别可爱。

吃着吃着小先生终于想起了正事儿，他放下筷子，挪了挪屁股，挺起胸膛坐正。

樱井嘴里还塞着一半儿粉丝，他一边不解地瞅着自家哥哥，一边把粉丝吸进嘴里嚼了两下咽了下去。

往往哥哥像这样突然正式起来就是有什么重要的事情要谈。

他心里一惊，不会是调任吧。

小先生咳嗽两声，语重心长地说：“翔君，听老师说你又翘课了？”

哦豁，完蛋。

他尴尬地笑了两声：“就，就两天。”

其实是一个礼拜。

小先生八字眉一撇，忧心忡忡地说：“那也不可以哦，翔君，现在正是紧张的时候，你已经高三了。”

樱井翔撇撇嘴，心里吐槽，还不是因为学校不让带耳环，耳洞都要长死了。

“所以回去上学吧，好不好？”

其实不是不良同学不爱上学，实在是太无聊了，社团活动全部停掉，整天整天的做题讲题，没点儿有意思的事情还不说，还不让戴耳环，还不许染头发，自己这头金毛还老被教导主任逮住说教，要不是因为学习成绩还过得去说什么也会被强行染回去的。

樱井翔咬咬嘴唇，眼珠一转，计上心来，他笑了笑：“那哥哥跟我打个赌好不好？”

大野智疑惑地望着他。

樱井挥了挥拳头：“我们来猜拳。”

“如果我输了，我就去上学，如果你输了，我就不去，怎么样？”

事实上樱井翔的运气特别坏。

坏到出名儿的那种。

一想到每次刷碗猜拳都输的一塌糊涂，懊恼得瘫在椅子上的弟弟，哥哥充满了信心。

于是他笑眯眯地回答：“好呀。”

“石头剪刀布！”

俩人都出了石头。

嚯。

樱井翔挑眉。

“来再一次！”

大野智，瞅着自己出的剪刀和樱井翔坏笑的表情，凝固了。

樱井翔现在超级兴奋，但是他知道这种时候不应该表现出来，不然下一步就走不了了，他瞄了两眼一脸沮丧的哥哥，装模作样地咳嗽两声，然后说：“先别急着绝望吖哥哥。”他笑得明媚：“我们还有别的办法的。”

大野智撅着嘴巴瞅着快哭了：“啥办法？”

樱井翔谄媚地绕到大野智身后给他捏肩膀：“其实呢，只要哥哥能答应我一个条件，我明天就去上学。”

“什么条件。”

小先生嗅到了阴谋的味道，但是为了让弟弟好好上学，他决定还是先答应着，反正也不会很过分。

他梗着脖子问道：“说说看？”

不良同学弯下腰在他耳边撒起娇来：“哥哥先说答不答应嘛。”

“哥哥要是不答应的话我就算说出来也没有意义啊。”

大野智，死目。

他咬牙切齿地回答道：“我答应，你说。”

壮士断腕，豁出去了，可喜可贺。

樱井翔这才满意地把手从大野智的肩膀上滑到胸口，就那么从后面抱住了他。

大野智明显地颤抖了一下。

在樱井把他丰润的嘴唇贴在他的颈侧时。

“哥哥就穿上女装戴上猫耳朵去外面转一圈怎么样。”

*

哈？

*

樱井翔是经过深思熟虑之后才决定和哥哥猜拳的。

虽然自己运气很差。

不过输赢面还是五五开的，输了最多就回去上学，对全校第一的不良同学来说这并不是什么问题。但是赢了就可以看到哥哥戴着猫耳朵穿女装。

对他吃准了大野智肯定会答应他。

这买卖只赚不赔嘛。

他在大厅里的沙发上无声地大笑，还时不时往哥哥的卧室门口瞟。

哥哥的女装。

樱井翔安详地闭上眼睛。

一定好看疯了。

“翔，翔君……”

大野智的声音听起来像是快哭了。

他转头望过去，金色长发的女孩儿窘迫地揪着还没过膝的裙子，匀称的小腿穿上黑丝袜更能勾勒出它漂亮的线条，再搭配上那双高跟儿的小靴子。

樱井翔简直要给自己的好同学点一百万个赞，真会选衣服。

而且哥哥真的很会化妆啊。

金色大卷发下露出半张白净的脸，长长的睫毛，高高的鼻梁，水灵灵的嘴唇，他觉得哥哥应该是在口红上面又打了一层唇膏。

该说不愧是前舞台剧演员。

真专业。

樱井翔又多看了两眼，这才跑过去帮他整理了一下假发。

“哥哥真好看。”

樱井翔的低音炮又杀人了。

粉底遮住了小先生红透了的脸，他把毛茸茸的猫耳朵和带着铃铛的项圈一块儿塞给樱井翔：“帮，帮我戴一下。”

樱井翔帮他戴上耳朵，又把手伸到脖子处卡住叮叮当当的项圈。

哥哥真可爱。

樱井翔眼睛里的温柔都快化成一滩水了。

“嘛，这样就特别好辣，保证别人看不出来。”樱井翔高高兴兴地把大野智推到门口的等身镜前。

他站在他身后，两个人就像是亲昵的情侣。

“你看，我说什么来着。”樱井按着大野的肩膀，在他耳边厮磨：“哥哥真的很适合这种打扮。”

大野智又羞又窘，色厉内荏地推开樱井：“好啦翔君，我要出门了。”

樱井翔高高兴兴地晃了晃手机：“电话联系哦～”

“我知道辣。”

大门哐地关上。

樱井翔趴在阳台上，撑腮向下张望。

大野智从楼里出来了。

他舔舔嘴唇，拨通了对方的电话。

“喂，哥哥？”

*

小先生也不知道为什么事情会发展成这样。

自从穿了这身衣服，他感觉全世界的所有人都在盯着自己看，别说樱井翔还在电话里用哄小孩儿的语气问一些乱七八糟的话。

“ノラC君，你现在在什么地方？”

大野智感觉自己每一步都走的很艰难。

而且ノラC君到底是什么啦！

（ps：ノラC君是野生C君的意思。）

“我现在在**街上。”他认命地回答。

“ノラC君周围现在是什么状况呢？”

大野把头低的很低：“有好多学生从我身边走过去，那些男生，还，还在盯着我看。”

戴着墨镜穿着一身迷彩服的樱井翔躲在电线杆后面，他跟着他哥走了一路了，就像是个文春的狗仔。

不得不说，还挺合格。

“那请ノラC现在去那条街上的可丽饼店买一份可丽饼吃吧。”

“记得把可丽饼的外包装带回来哦。”

大野智猛然明白过来。

樱井翔就是个魔鬼。

买就买嘛。

小先生嘟着嘴巴找到了那家可丽饼店，说起来他俩一起出门散步的时候也会去那家买可丽饼吃。

因为是熟客，所以老板都认识他俩。

这真是最糟糕的情况。

要是被认出来，那可完了。

然而为了让弟弟的人生走上正轨，啊不是，为了让他成为一个不旷课不缺课的好学生，就算被认出来也——

然后他哭唧唧地问了一句：“翔君，能不能不要去啊。”

“不可以哦哥哥。”

樱井翔调笑的声音在大野智耳朵里不异于恶魔的低语。

“如果哥哥不听话我就很困扰了，毕竟其实我还是挺想回归校园生活的。”

不，其实他一点儿都不想。

小先生深呼一口气，抱着作为哥哥一定要让弟弟走上正途的强烈责任感，他拽了拽裙子，踩着小高跟儿走过去开始排队。

大野先生，辛苦你了。

因为是在放学的时段，在店门口排队的人还挺多，而且大部分都是结伴的女孩子和双双对对的情侣。

小先生跟着队伍慢慢地往前挪，觉得煎熬极了。

“ノラC，你在买可丽饼了吗？”

大野智脸上肌肉抽了抽。

“在，咳咳咳在，在啦。”

樱井翔听见对方拔尖的声线噗嗤笑出来：“ノラC好可爱哦。”

本来想说一句再说我可爱回去你就完了来威胁一下弟弟的哥哥在想到自己和弟弟的体型差的时候闭上了嘴。

终于排到了自己，小先生瞅了两眼菜单，指了指平时自己最常吃的那种，索性老板没有问什么话，一边做一边夸了一句：“小姑娘真漂亮啊，一个人来？”

“嗯……”

啊，感谢神明，他没有认出我来。

小先生感动得落泪。

“诶，一个人来好可怜啊，没有朋友或者男朋友？”

大野摇摇头。

他好fo，平时怎么没发现老板这么八卦呢。

“来，好啦，拿好了哦下次再来给你打个折。”

他看见可丽饼的包装里插着一张半价的券，还不赖。

从可丽饼店离开，他在等红绿灯的功夫就把东西吃光了，樱井翔等他吃完了之后才接着说：“那现在请ノラC君去一趟**商场吧，一楼有照大头贴的地方，你照一张回来吧。”

“好。”

小先生过了马路之后又走了一会儿马上就到了那个商场，以前这些地方都和樱井翔一起来过，还照过搞笑的大头贴。

他镇定地走进去，就像是个普通的女孩子，摆了几个poss，拍了四五张，全部塞进包里。

“我拍完了。”

樱井翔瞅着他从小隔间里出来，接着下命令：“那ノラC君可以回来了哦。”

“不过回来之前要去一趟我们家旁边的废工厂，哦，对，就是下礼拜要拆掉的那个。”

樱井翔说到这儿想到前几天他还和同学一起去那个工厂玩儿过。

他舔舔嘴唇，在路边拦了一辆车，在大野智回去之前先去工厂埋伏下来。

大野智虽然不明白为什么要去工厂一趟，不过他说去就去好了，也不会有什么损失。

毕竟自己连这套衣服都穿上了。

大概走了半个小时，他总算进了工厂的院子里，电话里的恶魔还在说话：“ノラC，我啊，前几天在这里玩儿的时候落了东西在这儿，你去把东西找到，然后在工厂里自拍一张照片这一切就结束了。”

“嗯。”大野智往工厂里走，他问：“你丢的是什么呀翔……”

他听着电话里的忙音，心情差爆了。

那个小混蛋，敢挂自己电话。

没办法，只能靠自己了。

工厂是两层的，二楼有一个厂长的办公室，他觉得那里的可能性更大一些，毕竟他也不是没陪弟弟来这儿玩儿过。

踩着铁制的楼梯往上走，嘎吱嘎吱地直响，他把长发别到耳后，好热。

嗯……厂长办公室，办公室。

啊，是这里，他的手刚搭上门把手，眼睛突然被什么布料蒙住，他想呼救，嘴巴又被捂住，然后在挣扎中被拖进另一个屋子里。

“哥哥别乱动嘛。”

是樱井翔。

他松了一口气。

“翔君，别吓唬我嘛。”他刚想把眼睛上的布揭开，就被樱井翔拉住了。

“先等等。”

小先生的手被樱井翔背到身后，他从后面贴着他，不老实的手开始从上到下解他的衣服。

“翔，翔君……”

“哥哥真是的，一点儿防备心都没有。”樱井一边说一边把手伸进衣服里，从腰侧向上摸。

怀里的青年浑身都僵了，颤抖着咬住嘴唇不敢发出声音。

那双手最终找到了胸口的两个小红点，故意地用手指在周围轻轻地打转转。

大野智抖得厉害，两条腿都软了下来，整个人靠在樱井翔身上，被自己的弟弟在空无一人的工厂里摆弄。

两个月没被碰过的身体敏感的不像话，刚捏了两下乳尖，下面就有抬头的趋势。

“哥哥真是的，这么快就有感觉了吗？不乖的小猫。”他这么说的时候，两只手一起用力地捏了一下哥哥敏感的乳尖，又狠狠地向外扯了一下。

“啊……嗯啊……”大野智终于绷不住叫了出来，抬起头来的小小智还把裙子撑了起来。

樱井翔挑挑眉：“诶……难不成哥哥是抖m系的？”

“你，你啰嗦……嗯……”

樱井翔耸耸肩，把右手抽出来，从兜里拿出一个椭圆形的小球，从大野的裙子下面伸进去，拉开他的内裤，找到后面的小洞，修长的中指撑开褶皱探了进去。

他恶趣味地在里面翻搅，扣弄哥哥敏感的软肉。

“哥哥现在感觉怎么样？”他问。

回答他的是大野耐不住的柔软呻吟。

“翔君……翔君……”

听着哥哥用这么色情的声音叫自己的名字，就算樱井翔是柳下惠转世也根本做不到坐怀不乱，小小翔硬的发胀。

他有些懊恼，想捶桌子。

为什么自己还不到十八岁，为什么？？

他撅着嘴巴把手指抽出来，大野智以为弟弟要放过他，整个人刚放松下来，一个已经被捂的温热的椭球状物体就被整个怼了进去。

小先生一激灵，眼泪马上就打湿了蒙在眼睛上的布条。

他怎么可能不知道那是什么，于是他想在它开始破坏自己的身体之前赶紧制止樱井翔的行为。

“翔君，翔君。”他可怜兮兮地哭着哀求：“不要了，不要了好不好？”

樱井翔抱紧了大野智的身体，低眉吮吸着他的耳垂：“不可以哦哥哥。”

“这是对你出门毫无防备心地被人吃豆腐的惩罚。”

诶？

大野智愣住了，他不记得被谁吃了豆腐啊。

除了樱井翔。

他刚想问什么，后亭里的小跳弹已经开始工作了。

不知道樱井翔开了几档，反正前列腺被磨得让他大脑都乱七八糟的。

他好像能听到难堪的呻吟声，仔细辨认之后他发现那是自己。

他想去把内裤扒开摸摸自己可怜的小小智同学，但是两只手都被樱井翔压住，他抽不出来也根本没力气抽出来。

“哥哥不可以哦。”

不良同学察觉到哥哥的意图，他单手把哥哥的两只细瘦的手腕儿握起来。

“小猫是不可以自己摸的哦。”

“可是，可是翔君……”

他抽噎着扭动身体，樱井翔把他转过来，高跟鞋踩在地上啪嗒啪嗒，脖子上的小铃铛叮叮当当地响的不良同学心痒难耐，弟弟拉着哥哥的手，放在自己支起小帐篷的裤子上。

接着低下头来啃咬他的耳廓：“这都是哥哥的错哦，你要负起责任来。”

该死，这个色情狂！

大野智窘迫地咬着嘴唇，耳朵整个红透了。

“哥哥让我舒服的话，我也会让哥哥舒服哦。”

他扒开大野智身上的衣服，蓝色的印花衬衫堪堪挂在身上，百褶裙整个翻上来，樱井翔舔舔嘴唇，从后亭淌出来的肠液已经浸透了内裤从大腿内侧滑了下来。

这场景过于淫靡，不良同学只觉得脑袋里一团邪火使劲儿往上撞。

大野智低头摸索着弟弟的裤子，拉开拉链，扒开他的内裤试探着摸着滚烫的小小翔。

哥哥的小手冰冰凉凉的，樱井翔差点儿被爽的晕过去。

大野被樱井扶着腰，他身体里的小球还在不停地跳动，双腿软的不靠樱井翔的力气就站不住，他咬咬牙，跪下来，一手拽着樱井的裤子，一手握着他又涨又硬的小小翔，张嘴舔了一口。

电流从小先生的舌尖顺着皮肉直接冲进樱井翔的大脑。

他很想采访一下自己现在的心情，但是他已经不会思考了，满脑子只剩下哥哥今天怎么这么主动，哥哥好漂亮，哥哥好可爱，哥哥好色……

小先生很认真，蹙着眉头，一深一浅地吞吐弟弟的性器，樱井翔低声喘息着，忍不住把手伸进大野智的头发里，按着他的脑袋，挺动腰身，向里面冲撞，小先生被顶的有点儿呼吸困难，只得拼命拽着弟弟的裤子稳住身体。

樱井翔其实没想射进哥哥嘴里的。

但是哥哥却坚持在自己推开他的时候做了一次深喉。

他喘的厉害，颤抖着把小小翔从那个温暖湿润的地方抽出来。

他尴尬地眨眨眼睛，刚想道歉就看见小先生的喉结一滚，又伸出小舌头舔了舔亮晶晶的嘴唇。

眼睛上的布条早就滑了下来，他抬眉看了一眼因为过于震惊而讲不出话来的樱井翔。

给了他一个wink。

虽然樱井翔并不确定那是不是一个wink。

他赶紧把手伸到哥哥腋下把他抱了起来，小先生忙不迭地贴上去，两条白净的手臂也勾住弟弟的脖子。

湿漉漉的眼睛红了一圈，他抬头看着脸红的不正常的弟弟，轻声开口。

“翔君，我那里难受。”

不良同学的头上噗地冒出一大朵蘑菇云。

他索性把哥哥的内裤褪下来，拽着跳弹的绳子往出拔的时候，还听见哥哥失神的，渐渐拔高的呻吟。

小穴一开一合地往外吐出透明的肠液，前面的小小智断断续续地射过一些出来，但是因为没得到充分的释放还是硬邦邦的。

樱井翔一手扶着哥哥的腰，一手上下帮他缓解。

大野智不安分地在樱井翔怀里乱动，踮起脚尖把脖子搁在弟弟的溜肩上，呻吟声直接轰炸得小小翔又有抬头的趋势。

但是哥哥这个样子实在是太牙白了，这轮结束还是赶紧带他回家吧。

“翔君……”

“嗯？怎么了哥……”

小先生捧着不良同学的脸往他嘴唇上轻轻亲了一下，然后他说：“就是想亲亲你……”

樱井翔愣了两秒，两只手往自己衣服上蹭了两下，伸手碰住哥哥的脸，狠狠地吻了下去，撬开哥哥的唇齿，在柔软的口腔里卷着哥哥丰满的舌头纠缠着吮吸，小先生被亲的上不来气儿但没有躲，樱井翔察觉到哥哥的呼吸开始粗重起来才放开他的唇。

“回家我们接着亲。”

*

精疲力尽的小先生趴在弟弟还不算宽厚的背上，身上穿着弟弟的迷彩外套。

外面天已经黑下来了。

不良同学跳了两下把快滑下来的哥哥重新背好。

“翔君，我有没有很重？”

樱井翔一愣，他摇摇头：“哥哥好轻的。”

“轻的就像……”学霸同学卡了一下，他有点儿词穷，最后说到：“轻的像只小猫。”

大野智软乎乎地笑起来：“哪有～”

路灯下，两个人的影子被拉的很长。

*

第二天，不良同学总算去上课了。

虽然学校不允许学生在学校里使用手机，但是只要不被发现偷偷玩儿还是可以的。

樱井翔掏出手机翻了两下，他打算用这次摸底考的奖学金给哥哥买个新的行李箱。

旁边眼尖的相叶瞅着樱井翔手机壳上的大头贴，一脸八卦：“翔酱，这是谁？”

坐在窗户旁边的松本润和樱井翔的前桌二宫和也一听相叶这么问都投来了好奇的目光。

樱井把手机翻过来指了指：“这个？”

“嗯嗯。”

樱井翔笑嘻嘻地炫耀道。

“这是你们未来的嫂子。”

——————END——————


End file.
